pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Naxolucario
Archivo:Naxo_artwork.png Hola, Bienvenidos a mi discusión, si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten, tambien si quieres me puedes pedir una quimera =D, pero solo una por persona al día, si quieres otra tienes que esperar un día =), y puedes adoptar a un fake en mi Centro de adopción =D bienvenido!!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:08 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Equivocación Oye te has equivocado yo soy el creador de PAU, mi hermano (Nicolas493) tiene otra saga llamada RL, respondiendote si puedes aparecer el PAU pero tienes que inscribir tu propuesta a Invitados en PAU PERO SOLO CUANDO SE HABRÁ EL CONCURSO YA QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTA CERRADO, gracias y saludos YO 14:50 31 jul 2010 (UTC) OK, perdon por la equivocación, esque cuando ví la serie como ví que un personaje se llama Nicolas, creí que el era el creador de la serie. Bueno cuando se habra el concurso te mando los sprite de mi y de mis compañeros en mi serie, así podría aparecer solo de vez en cuando ya que to no viajo en los mismos lados. Adios esperaré con ansia a quen habran el concurso. Respuestas 1. Como ya te dijo mi hermano, mi saga es NG y los capitulos inician aqui. Tambien tengo un concurso de invitados que esta aqui:Concurso de invitados en NG 2.¿De que se trata tu wiki? Supongo que de pokémon, pero dime mejor. 3.El creador de la wiki es Platino a la carga, asi que dile a el sobre la "alianza", pero lo mas probable es que no te responda rapido asi que hazlo de todos modos. Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:56 31 jul 2010 (UTC) mi wiki se trata de pokémon, pero como soy novato en esto te queria perdir a ti y a tu hermano que me ayuden un poco, mi wiki se llama wikemon, hoy mismo le informaré a Platino sobre la asociacion, pero estaria muy agradecido si ustedes me ayudan a mejorar mi wiki. espero que me respondas. Firma:MaestroLucario 20:04 31 jul 2010 (UTC) 1.Pues si me queda algo de tiempo, tratare, pero no aseguro nada ya que estoy ocupado con mis creaciones, pero tratare 2.Se me olvido comentar sobre Anther, esta muy bien hecho, y espero que sigas asi y que le inventes una evolucion =0 Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 20:07 31 jul 2010 (UTC) que bueno que te haya gustdo, creé 2 pokémon antes que anther pero no me gustaron mucho. Me gusta mucho esta web porque aquí puedo poner mis invenciones, y porque tu y tu hermano son muy simpaticos, no como un usuario de wikidex que se llama "ciencia al poder" que cree que lo sabe todo. Bueno espero que me puedas ayudar en mi wiki, y una cosa mas, quiero que veas mi serie "pokemon aventuras de un entrenador" y me digas que piensas, sisque es buena o mala. Responde pronto.MaestroLucario 20:38 31 jul 2010 (UTC) ''ESTARIA BIEN QUE ALGUIEN DISEÑARA POKEMONS EN REALIDAD VIRTUAL PARA UN JUEGO NO SABIA DONDE PONER ESTO ASI QUE LO PUSE AQUI xD REALIDAD VIRTUAL, SE HARÍAN TORNEOS DE REALIDAD VIRTUAL SERIA COMO EN LA CARICATURA PERO AQUI SERIA LA REALIDAD BUENO SOLO QUERIA ESCRIBIR ESO PARA QUE LO CUENTEN MAS ADELANTE Y ASI TAL VEZ QUE ALGUIEN QUE SEPA DE ESO, LO HAGA BYE ATTE: MECA_ALFA d=(O_O)=b 201.127.178.184 05:50 19 jun 2011 (UTC)respuesta 2 No te entiendo No te entiendo a que te refieres con la lupa en las imagenes, por favor explicate mejor, saludos YO 22:21 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues la verdad La verdad no te he entendido mucho, pero cuando yo y mi hermano subimos las imagenes todo esta normal y por lo que veo la de los demás usuarios tambien, eso es todo lo que yo se, puede ser algun problema con tu computador o algo así, si quieres preguntale a otro usuario, saludos YO 00:26 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Mira fíjate en el marco que le quedan a las imágenes que subo, si no los vez entonces no se porque en mi PC aparecen, y dime que navegador usas porque talves es por eso. Saludos, responde pronto, Firma:MaestroLucario 00:50 3 ago 2010 (UTC)thumb|ves el marco con la lupa y el papel abajo? Ya entendi Lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando insertes la imagen debes tarle tamaño completo y no miniatura, saludos y espero que te haya ayudado, YO 02:01 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ya lo logré, pero solo hay un problema, que cuando guardo imágenes en ese formato no las puedo poner a la izquierda, pero de todos modos gracias.MaestroLucario 02:09 3 ago 2010 (UTC) aparicion Pues si quieres que Anghter aparezca en NG, tienes que dejarlo en esta pagina:Concurso de invitados en NG y ponerlo con personalidad, que pueda hablar y con un razgo especial. Para mas informacion lee las reglas de la pagina. Saludos! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 20:24 4 ago 2010 (UTC) bueno, yo solo pensé que como le habias puesto un nombre y características, creílo habias puesto en la serie, pero solo lo suponia. MaestroLucario 21:15 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhh, ya te entendi. La informacion de las mascotas son cosas muy diferentes a mi serie, la informacion solo es para que tengan una personalidad, pero nada mas Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:25 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!!! Muchisimas gracias por apoyarnos, con solo dos semanas y ya nos defiendes en un conflicto tan grande como este. Amigos como tu ninguno. Gracias =) Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:13 10 ago 2010 (UTC) no te preocupes, yo siempre defiendo a mis amigos, y por lo que veo estas en un conflicto grande aquí. Si te echan de esta wiki avísame por mi messenger, es naxo__matigol@hotmail.com. respuestas 1. Para votar por que no me vaya, ve aqui:http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hiperpikachuchu/Encuesta_IMPORTANT%C3%8DSIMA... 2. Tengo correo pero mi computador no tiene programa de messenger, asi que prefiero dejar asi. Si me borran la cuenta, yo ya tengo un plan para avisarle a todos los usuarios mi partida, pero por ahora resistire y buscare ayuda para que no me vayan a echar como si hubiera hecho algo mas que defenderme. Saludos Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 02:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) hack Pues necesitas una ROM de algun juego de game boy advance, y ovbiamente un emulador donde jugarlo. Tambien necesitas muchisimos programas que puedes encontrar aqui http://wahackpokemon.com/es/descarga/herramientas-gba . En esa pagina tambien hay algunos tutoriales sobre como usar esos programas. Bueno espero que te haya servido Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:46 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Muchisismas gracias. oye ¿se terminó la discusión?, eso espero ya que estabas en riego de irte y si te ibas yo tambien. Espero que haya servido mi ayuda. Firma: tu amigo MaestroLucario 22:51 14 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola sabes acer ciudades y pueblos si es asi porfa dime como no quiero molestar asi que solo dime como y no te molestare mas byeAlex pokémon 00:35 15 ago 2010 (UTC) en realidad no es ninguna molestia. Si quieres puedo diseñar un mapa, pero si quieres hacerlo tu misma, en un rato mas te envio el tutorial. Firma:MaestroLucario 00:40 15 ago 2010 (UTC) CLARO! si quero ser tu amiga pero si no es molestia el mapa de villa refugio me lo haces son cuatro casas (al estilo hhss todo) el laboratoria y algunoas flores arboles que paresca un pequeño refugio como su nombre puedes poner todoa los detalles que quieras(bancas farles carte ect) a y porfa mandame la guia si puedes ok bye te pongo a lucario en mi pagAlex pokémon 00:54 15 ago 2010 (UTC) holass la cosa esque mi mama no me deja meterme en chats cualquieras y bueno solo se pueden del gba entonces como alguno hacen de hhss porfa si sdabes respondemeAlex pokémon 20:58 15 ago 2010 (UTC) lcual quiera lo que sea haz en paint o editalo como te sea mas facil pero mandame un tuto porque no entiendo esa pag que me mandasteAlex pokémon 22:30 15 ago 2010 (UTC) uan ultiam cosa perdon por molestar tanto entro a la pag y me aparece todos los sprites de las casa de rubi y zafiro pero como loas pongo a mi mapa todas estan juentas a y sabes si hay de dp pt tu amigaAlex pokémon 02:44 16 ago 2010 (UTC) gra..... ciasssssssssssssssssssss por el mapa tu descargaste el programa de wachapoke no se que veredad o como lo haces si es haci voy a tener que pedirte un poco... buena muchas mas ciudades porque mi mama no me deja descrgarlo ok espero que no te moleste y suerte en el reality (la vas a nececitar xD) tu amigaAlex pokémon 00:22 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola naxo una pregunta pued aparecer en el fakemon reaility y si me dices que si apareceras en Fgae mi serie y si quisieras ser iamigo? Gallademaster 01:35 19 ago 2010 (UTC)usuario:gallademaster Claro!!! me encantaria ser tu amigo :) t agregare a mi lista d amigos... q pokémon quieres que ponga con tu nombre? QchoPatrick 23:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) hola si quieres poner letras d colores solo tienes q poner esto Aqui escribes lo que quieras Espero que t haya servido ;) Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 04:01 22 ago 2010 (UTC) una pregunta ¿cómo se hacen las guarderías ? es que quiero hacer una de los personajes de PMMSL . RE: a que te refieres con guarderia? a un centro de adopcion?? dime especificamente porfa y recuerda firmar cuando termines de escribir. Firma: Naxo Por supuesto Ten a tu mascota y cuidala mucho Castform Caramelo Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja Forever vale claro,por supuesto,toma Archivo:Giratina_dark_mode.gif:se volverá normal con 100 ediciones ( porque es una versión oscura de su verdadero modo ) y a ligth shinka con 300 P.D.:pronto tendrá su versión luminosa y ponme nico o manty eeeemmmmmmmmmm bueno,esto ejem,ejem,ejem: no sé cómo funciona esto , tenía una hipótesis ,pero bueno creo que no sé cómo evolucionarlo Hola! :) estoy por crear mi nueva historia 'Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto... me gustaria que te inscribibieras en mi Concurso: Personajes de CH:VK hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 23:40 23 ago 2010 (UTC) tarán ¡felicidades!Archivo:Giratina.gif:evolucionó Hola :) ya revise tu inscripcion... seras rival amistoso en mi historia... :) te quise poner como acompañante, pero la entrenadora acompañante sera mujer :S hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 01:54 24 ago 2010 (UTC) es fácil es fácil , sólo has de poner en mi discusión un pokémon (no un fakémon) y algo especial , ejemplo : buizel guitarrista lucario skatebordista aquí tienes Archivo:Lucario_con_skate.pngy de regalo ,esta noticia : ¡tu giratina ya puede evolucionar a su light mode con 300 ediciones! ña no no pasa nada . soy un poco malo con el paint . en realidad me ayudaste a mejorarlo.y claro , marchando tsutaaja Archivo:Tsutaajasprite.png : manty[[Usuario:Mantadragon|Mantadragon 22:31 24 ago 2010 (UTC)]] claro adoptalo ponlo en tu pag y nacera en 50 ediciones a y una cosa naxo te bajaste un programa especial para hacer el mapa de villa refugio?Alex pokémon 00:13 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu mascota Mira tu mascota que me pediste Deoxario Se llama Deoxario, cuidalo bien!! (me costo un poco pero no te preocupes ^^) Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever me gustaría adoptar.. un Draconer (si se puede, un macho y una hembra)... me gusto desde que lo vi... *u* hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:57 26 ago 2010 (UTC) PD. ya hice el primer capítulo de ni historia (CH 1)... espero q t guste :D dentro de poco saldra tu personaje tambn... :P Adoptar Yo quiero adoptar un Mysdrey, Gracias y saludos YO 01:08 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo quería... Un Draconer (si se puede, uno macho y una hembra)... es que molan *-* [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 01:41 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro! Gracias por los Dracones! y claro que quiero ser tu amigo! dime que pokes te pongo? tu ponme a Bulbasaur y Jolteon [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 02:24 26 ago 2010 (UTC) puedo adoptar un draconer macho y un draconer hembra??? gracias, quieres ser mi amigo UPokéGuiador ok es un ponyta shiny no me acuerdo el archivo: xD asi que tendras que volverlo a subir perdon si es molestiaAlex pokémon 17:48 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Ami A mi ponme un Munchlax y un Mijumaru, Gracias Quiero ... Quiero a birdcanine , please : manty,el maestro sir meta knight[[Usuario:Mantadragon|Mantadragon 20:34 26 ago 2010 (UTC)]] Si tu quieres... puedes crearla.... asi me daria una mejor idea de la descripcion de tu personaje... pero si no lo haces... de todas formas la hare yo despues :) hasta luego!! y espero que ya hayas leido mi Segundo capítulo Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:06 26 ago 2010 (UTC) emm , una pregunta ¿cómo hacen para que les deje subir fusiones? :manty,el maestro meta knight[[Usuario:Mantadragon|Mantadragon 23:09 26 ago 2010 (UTC)]] haber mira , es que cuando hice mi fusión de burmy y rotom, y como no sabía donde ponerlo lo puse en my art y no me deja subirlo BC me gustaria que me dieras a birdcanine, esta guay----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 20:30 27 ago 2010 (UTC) claro si podemoss ser amigos yo te lo iva ha preguntar XD, si quieres ponerme sprite, ponme alguno de esta pagina(los de concurso o entrenador)Ale, cual te pondria yo dime cualquiera, ¿Quieres una quimera de lucario y un pokemon mas?----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 21:07 27 ago 2010 (UTC) zorio tu quimera esta terminada,Archivo:Zorio.png no pude combinar mucho ya que el tamaño del sprite es diferente(me refiero a los ``complementos que llevan´´) ----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 13:53 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Quiero a .... totolava ¡ está tan lindo ! , please :~~tu amigo manty,¡sir meta knight es el mejor! ~~ P.D.:me tienes que decir cómo se hacen las fusiones , es que entendí el manual pero en las imágenes no me deja subirlas hey,naxo mira , voy a hacer la segunda temporada de PMMSL y tú vas a ser uno de los personajes . aparecerás en el episodio 2 . ha , y tendrás a los cuatro poké-dioses , todo está en mi blog :¡adelantos de la nueva temporada de PMMSL! tu amigo manty,el maestro sir meta knightMantadragon 17:45 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola :D Puedo tener un Firesian?? Ya te pongo en amigos :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 17:40 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ten si ten :Archivo:Gueinryu.pngyArchivo:Genbu.png ~~tu amigo manty ~~ he he naxo ,toma otro poké-dios Archivo:Suzaku.png~~tu amigo manty ~~ un favor me podés hacer hacer la cara MM de mi personaje , pleaseArchivo:Nico.png. ~~tu amigo manty ~~ P.D.:es que se me olvidó 1º quimera Me hazes una quimera de Lucario y gallade, por favor----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:11 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye... Por favor,me harias una quimera entre Mightyena y Cresselia? MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 00:03 29 ago 2010 (UTC) tarán sí toma :Archivo:Giratina_light_mode.gif bueno... sí , una entre tsutaaja y froslass Mantadragon 01:23 29 ago 2010 (UTC)manty Porfavor Podrias Acer Una Fusion De ' 'Archivo:Froslass_OCPA.pngY Archivo:Gardevoir_PT.png? ~Gracias Santy The Best 97!! 09:38 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo querer misdredry... es hermoso ^^ ♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ Hazme una Quimera ::::: de Misdreavus y Gardevoir kirlia ♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 18:48 29 ago 2010 (UTC) si ;D Si podemos ser amigos me gustaria mucho at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 19:04 29 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡SOCORRO! ¡la subida de imágenes está inhabilitada! ~~manty ~~ nada falsa alarma ~~manty ~~ hola hola me puede hacer una quimera de eevee y riolu, por faavorArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui me puedes pedir amistad, favores...Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concursoArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 22:26 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Holaa!! Me enkantariia ser too amiiga.. jeje iio tmb kiiero tener muchiios amiigos asii que seamos amiigos!! kon respecto a la kiimera... :3 Kiisiiera una combiinaciion de chiinchou y de shellder!!!!!!!!!!! porfiiiss adiioss!!♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 03:18 3 sep 2010 (UTC) quimera Me puedes hacer uno de Teddiursa y Marshtomp? Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 18:11 3 sep 2010 (UTC) oyee!!! te tengo dos propuestas: 1. Naxo tiene algo con lilia 2. Naxo esta enamorado de otra persona(si es esta dime quien) 3. prefieres estar solo dime cual de las dos opciones eliges at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 22:29 3 sep 2010 (UTC) okii te enamoraras de alex at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 15:36 4 sep 2010 (UTC) pagina una pagina para tu personaje¿? por que¿? at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 16:29 4 sep 2010 (UTC) shiping si se puede hacer pero debes preguntarle a alex si se puede at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 16:58 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Pedido de Quimera entre Pichu y Eevee ♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 18:24 4 sep 2010 (UTC) holassss hola ¿quieres apareer en mi saga GHE porfavoooor n.nAlex.... Dime lo que quieras 01:21 8 sep 2010 (UTC) ........ puedo adoptar a ... porfavor :3?? thumb Glacirocks 15:03 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si Sere tu amiga, perdon por no responder temprano ;D.Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 01:42 14 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:GIF Para hacer esos gifs uso el Photoshop CS4.-- 19:46 18 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy nuevo y quisiera tener algunas mascotas podrias regalarme un Mightysselia por que me gusto mucho y si no puedes pues avisame. Ultra gallade 01:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hooola! x3!!! hoolaaa oyeee, jejeje xDD me gustaan tus fakeees! me podriaas daar un draconer hembra! porfavoor! x3!!!! esque me encantaan los dragonees!! Kyaa!!!! porfaavoorr!!! :D si no puedes, pues me dices xD graciaaas! =D!! Rika Yuki 02:03 9 oct 2010 (UTC)†≈ʟᴧ Ιиїɢuᴧʙʟᴇ ᴆסּмᴧᴅʀᴧɢסּи ƦɪқΛ ƳüʞƖ≈† hola hola podrias regalarme un Draconer macho o hembra de preferencia que sea hembra.Ultra gallade 02:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) te voy te vot ha pedir una quimera de 2 pokemons aleatorios, son de girafarig y gulin, ha salido una dificil lo siento, pero me la heces por fa'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 23:31 11 oct 2010 (UTC) naxo hey con la llegada de alex naxo y matt a ciudad mandarina pueden cambiar de estilo ya que iran a un centro comercial gigante si quieres que cambie mandame los prites nuevos Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 17:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfa... Hola me podrias der un totolava i un '''Bi'rdcanine Arceus101 19:14 14 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 me gustaria... adoptar un Totolava si es possible gracias Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:51 31 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a partcipar en el nuevo reality Pokefanon el realitysi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 14:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday¡¡¡ Hola¡ Feliz Cumpleaños de parte de Shasta88 y Nicolas493 (El tambien Cumpleaños hoy) espero que te den muchosn regalos y que la pases bien. Saludos y Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 16:54 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Draconer... Puedo adoptar una draconer hembra?^^--Little Yoshi 19:00 18 nov 2010 (UTC) hola me pudes hacer la quimera de luxio y zubat y de base que sea luxio Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 06:02 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola recuerdas tu centro de adopcion pues quiero adoptar a Birdcanine y a Steelcor Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 21:39 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola me podrias hacer una quimera de infernape y matagross Pokemon658 Mascotas Hola querria un Birdcanine y un Draconer macho ' 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 16:41 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' ola ola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿el mejor amigo de sonic 11:40 2 jul 2011 (UTC) frame|la baje yo hola! Me podrias hacer una quimera porfavor? 'Glacirocks 22:03 19 jul 2011 (UTC)' holas ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pondre a lucario РαβĿ゜ズ Archivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Hydreigon_NB.gifarchivo:Samurott_NB.pngand friends 11:32 28 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi wikiamigo?¿?¿?¿ si eso ponme a super sonic(sonic en amarillo)Archivo:Super sonic.1.gif`la mejor transformacion de sonicArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 10:34 1 sep 2011 (UTC) hola quiero adoptar un Eechu de tu tienda.¿qieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:Emboar osccuro.png la oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 17:01 4 sep 2011 (UTC) hola otra vez quiero adoptar un birdcanine, a si mi charcanine tendrá compañíaArchivo:Emboar osccuro.png la oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 17:04 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola me podrías hacer una quimiera de Charizard y Zekrom? Porfaaaaaaa. Gracias.Santisgo 19:33 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Adopcion Totolava y Draconer macho Hola Naxolucario quisiera adoptar un Totolava y un Draconer macho Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 21:50 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Participa en mi concurso por favor Hola Shasta podrias participar en mi concurso Aca esta el link: Concurso:Personajes para PEB Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 22:14 15 oct 2011 (UTC) quiero una quimera de... un numel con pelo,mucho pelo.quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:Mewto armado.png'La armadura nunca se rompe'''Archivo:Mewto armado.png 13:20 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Adopción Quiero adoptar un Birdcanine, porfavor Acmcad 13:29 1 mar 2012 (UTC) quiero un.. hola porfa quisiera de tu centro de adopcion a Archivo:Steelcor.png porfa millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 14:48 15 jun 2012 (UTC) ADOPCION Podria adoptar un draconer hembra por favor? Espero atentamente su respuesta Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 07:04 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Pedido Estimado Naxolucario,puedo adoptar un Totolava por favor? Sin mas que agregar se despide Poampoa (discusión) 19:07 31 ene 2013 (UTC) quisiera adoptar un firesian y un draconer macho 19:29 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Quiero una quimera entre Reuniclus y Gothillete Quiero una quimera Quiero una quimera de Reuniclus y Gothillete ¿qué te parece? Jose MS 123 ¿Qué hay en mis mensajes? Y soy fan de Son Goku (discusión) 20:50 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Hi Soy TheDarkUser, y querría adoptar a Birdcanine, Draconer macho, y Totolava. Centro de adopción Naxolucario. Gracias adelantadas. TheDarkUser (discusión) 13:20 7 may 2013 (UTC)